Ceremonies
Ceremonies begin with the leader calling out "Those who can serve their Clan gather around the leader's den for a Clan meeting." Apprentice (including Herb cat) Leader: "We gather today to begin the training of our kit(s)." At this point the leader calls the kit or kits forward. "Under the careful eye of Brightdapple, I give this/these kit/kits their apprentice names." He will call out their new names (e.x. Lionkit would become Lionpaw). "They will train as a (camp guard/patrol guard/hunter/herb cat/patroller) and (name of mentor) will be the one to watch over their training." Apprentice and mentor meet in the opening to touch noses. The Clan cheers and then the mentor and apprentice join the ranks of the Clan. For herb cats they will be taken to glowstones that night. If the Star Watchers reject them as the herb cat apprentice, the apprentice must go through the same ceremony, but will not be a herb cat apprentice. Camp Guard/Patrol Guard/Hunter/Patroller Leader: "I, (leader's name), have seen this apprentice train to be the best (camp guard/patrol guard/hunter/patroller) they can be. For their effort and hard work, they will join the rank of their mentor and no longer be an apprentice. Now, (apprentice's name), are you ready for the responsibility of being a (camp guard/patrol guard/hunter/patroller)?" Apprentice: "Yes, sir/ma'am" Leader: "Then, with the power that the Star Watchers invested in me, you will be known as (full name. e.x. Lionpaw becomes Lionheart). We all value your (one virtue) and we hope you serve your Clan well." The leader and newly named (camp guard/patrol guard/hunter/patroller) dip their heads at each other. The Clan cheers the new (camp guard/patrol guard/hunter/patroller)'s name as they return to their Clanmates. Herb Cat At Glowstones Herb Cat: "In all the moons you've trained under me, you never faltered. You stayed loyal to your training and for that the Star Watchers and I believe you are ready to receive your name." The fall asleep near the glowstones where they will wake up and find themselves in front of the Star Watchers. A former herb cat will step up. Former herb Cat: "I am (name). I was trained in the ways of healing before you. For your hard work you will be known as (full name). However, you will remain the apprentice of (current herb cat) until they are no longer able to heal." The Star Watchers call out the new name of the herb cat apprentice and the mentor will rest their chin on their apprentice's head. After they do, the apprentice must thank them for their training. Deputy Leader/Leader to be: "Today our trusted leader/deputy has fallen." -If the deputy died: "In their place, (name of a camp guard/patrol guard/hunter/patroller) will serve in their place." -If the leader died: "Before I receive my lives tonight, I declare ( name of a camp guard/patrol guard/hunter/patroller) the new deputy." Dead/Dying Apprentice Leader: "Today we lost a young apprentice who had so much to live for. Struck down by claws, they will receive their warrior name. As they rest with their ancestors in Brightdapple, let it be known that they shall no longer be called (apprentice name), but (full name)." After this the Clan yowls the name to Brightdapple. Elderly Leader: "All cats work hard. however, we all have limits. (Name of camp guard/patrol guard/hunter/patroller) has served us well. Is it your wish to join the elderly?" To be elder: "Yes sir/ma'am" Leader: "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given us. I call upon our ancestors to give you many seasons of rest."' The Clan thanks the elder as they rejoin the ranks. Outsider Joins Leader: Today we welcome a new cat to DuskClan. They will learn our ways and help the Clan grow strong. name of outsider here, are you sure you can handle the challenge of serving this Clan and treating your Clanmates as if they were your own kin? Outsider: I do Leader: Then, no longer will you be called name. You will now be known as name. You will help the Clan by training as a rank apprentice/becoming a rank/telling stories with the elders cat is elderly/caring for the young with the queensthe cat is expecting/has kits. Kits don't get the welcoming ceremony. All they get is a name. Leader Glowstones, Star Watcher's territory Much like the leader ceremony in the books, but there's an order. 1. The leader before the deputy. 2. Someone who is kin to the deputy. 3. A deputy who died before becoming leader. 4. A former herb cat or herb cat apprentice. 5. A random cat. 6. Someone close to the deputy. 7. The one who most recently died, but hasn't given a life yet and isn't a leader. 8. A kit or young apprentice moons. 9. Oldest cat with the Star Watchers.